general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Corbin (Max Gail)
Michael Corinthos III John Michael Jacks |gender = Male |occupation = |residence = Gambling Rehab Center Port Charles, New York |spouse = Adela Corinthos (1964-69; divorced; deceased) |romances = Janine Matthews (lovers) Amy Vining Tammy Hansen Mary Scanlon |children = Courtney Matthews (with Janine; deceased) |grandchildren = Dante Falconeri Michael Corinthos (adoptive) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Lila McCall (stillborn) Avery Jerome-Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (step) (via Sonny) Spencer Cassadine (via Courtney) |greatgrandchildren=Rocco Falconeri (via Dante) |legalname = Michael Corinthos |godchildren = Michael Corinthos |status = Returning|image2 = File: MikeCorbin.jpg|caption2 = Ron Hale as Mike Corbin}} Michael "Mike" Corbin was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He is the father of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and the late, Courtney Matthews. Mike was portrayed by actor Ron Hale from 1995 until 2010, when Hale decided to retire. On January 30, 2018 it was announced that actor Max Gail would replace Ron Hale as Mike Corbin first appearing February 5. Storylines Mike Corbin is the father of Sonny Corinthos, who was born Michael Corinthos Jr., and of the now deceased Courtney Matthews. Mike abandoned Sonny and his mother Adela Corinthos when Sonny was only a small child. For a long time, Sonny resented his father and blamed him for Adela's later marriage to an abusive police officer, named Deke Woods, who was brutally abusive towards both Adela and Sonny. Deke's abusive nature later killed Adela, which left Sonny with even more resentment, anger and hatred towards Deke and Mike. After leaving Sonny and Adela, Mike didn't see Sonny again until Sonny was an adult.History of Mike and Sonny: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW_zGiZWKGM&feature=related Sonny and Mike's relationship became further strained when Sonny learned that Mike had a daughter, Courtney, with his former lover Janine Matthews. After Mike gambled away all of their money, Janine left him and told Courtney that her father died. Mike also didn't see Courtney again until she was already an adult. Courtney resented her mother for lying and overttime reconnected with the father she had knew and loved. Courtney's kindness to Mike, made her relationship with her half-brother Sonny, also strained. Mike continued to battle a gambling addiction and often times, Sonny had to bail him out of trouble and pay off his debts. Mike was the manager at Kelly's Diner and is occasionally seen at Corinthos family functions. At the baptism of Mike's grandson and godson, Michael Corinthos III, it was established that he is a Roman Catholic of Irish and Greek descent. On November 14, 2008, members from the Russian mafia beat Mike within an inch of his life, and then proceeded to torch Kelly's. The diner opened the following year, having been restored to its former glory. In July 2009, Mike rented the vacated room above Kelly's to Dominic Pirelli, the man who later turned out to be his grandson Dante Falconeri. Mike has been shown to have a good and positive relationship with all of his grandchildren. In January of 2010, Mike again falls off the wagon by playing poker with Ethan Lovett, the bartender at the Haunted Star, who was unaware of Mike's addiction. After finding the two men in a quarrel, Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer threw Mike out of the casino. A few days later, Ethan brought Mike to General Hospital after finding him beaten in an alley. After once again getting in massive debt for gambling in early 2011, Mike stepped down from managing Kelly's and checked himself into a gambling rehab facility. Sonny paid off Mike's debt and helped him get checked into rehab to get the help that he needed. Crimes Committed *Apparently has an unscrupulous past, details unknown *Borrowed money from a loan shark who worked for Joseph Sorel, in order to pay off his excessive gambling debts Health and Vitals *Beat up, within an inch of his life, by the Russian mafia 14, 2008 Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Mike Corbin Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Fictional military veterans Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Fictional con artists Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche